Hide and seek me forever
by FelineFantsy
Summary: It's been 10 years since the Digimon returned to their world and so much has changed in that time. However only one thing remains the same: Takato's faith. He continues to pray for Guilmon's return and it seems like all his friends have given up hope.


**Author's Note  
><strong>_I always wondered what would happen if the tamers grew up. Obviously they'd have jobs or be married but without their partners they'd surely go through a few changes in personality without their guidance. Not always for the better though. This isn't the best writing I've done, I just started writing without any planning or thoughts on plot so it will be a bit scattered. I have no idea what's going to happen next if anything. XD Review if you want._

As I molded the dough I felt my lower lip quiver; a sign I was about to start crying. I couldn't help it, even hearing _his_ name made me long for the simpler days of my childhood. Sure we had to save both our world and the Digital, but at least I knew Guilmon would be there beside me. I knew Jeri, Leomon, Rika, Renamon, Henry, Terriermon, Impmon, Kazu, Guardramon, Kenta, Marineangemon, Lopmon, and even Suzie would be there to help me through it, no matter what.

But since we were older, alot of us drifted apart to find our place in the world. Henry for example was one of the 'managers' of Hypnos, still studying the Digital World for any changes. 10 years and still nothing. It wasn't about Digimon Taming or having fun anymore, it was about making enough money to have food on the table. Instead of planning a summer vacation by the lake with all my friends I had to wonder if I would have enough money to pay for air-conditioning.

My fingers gently kneaded the dough to form little bat-wing like ears and I sniffed. _'Oh Guilmon, I wish you were still here. You made my life seem so easy, so doable. Even defeating the D-Reaper seemed possible because I could become one with you and feel your power and, I felt like I could do anything. But even something simple as paying for electricity seems like a challenge.'_

I finished the Guilmon bread and put it in the oven, my eyes still watering. _'Why did you have to leave me?'_

Right then I felt a light hand grasp my shoulder, and a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Takato, are you crying?" Jeri asked in her usual soft tone.

You see, abot a year after the D-Reaper was defeated me and Jeri became an official couple. Of course Kazu had to loudly announce it to everyone at the school but after a while it seemed normal. Almost like when Digimon came to the real world, it was weird at first, but soon it seemed like everyone knew and didn't mind it. We've been dating ever since; yeah, we've been together for 9 years (all the way through highschool and even after), it's alot, but, Jeri was the only person who really understood me. She cried more than I did, because she knew there was no chance of seeing her partner Leomon ever again.

"No, of course not." I lied, quickly rubbing my eyes with my arm to wipe the tears away, but for some reason that made me just want to cry more. "I'm just happy, I know we'll see them again someday."

Her hand slowly fell from my shoulder and I heard her whisper, "You know, everyone called wanting to know if you still wanted to have the reunion at the park."

Every year at the same day when our Digimon returned to the Digital World, we go to the park where they disappeared and have a picnic there. It was always my job, well, me and Jeri's job to make bread, especially my famous Guilmon Bread. I did enjoy seeing everyone, but I think they all assumed I was going to crack and not want to go anymore because I missed Guilmon too much. I mean, I _created_ him, he was my true friend. I couldn't imagine life without him, but, it didn't take long before everything went back to the way it was before the Digimon came.

I never realised how good my life was then. Sometimes I wondered if I needed Guilmon at all.

"Of course I'm coming." I said in a cheerful tone. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." I quickly made at least 20 pieces of Guilmon Bread and popped them in the oven while Jeri called everyone and told them to be ready by 12:00 PM. I laid my hands on the glass 'window' of the oven to watch the bread bake, the weight on my heart seemed to grow heavier as the bread rose higher. At least it smelled delicious.

Jeri returned with the phone in her hand, but her expression was grim. "Rika said she isn't comin-"

"What?" I whipped around. "Why?"

Before Jeri could even begin to explain I snatched the phone from her and yelled into the mouthpiece. "Why aren't you coming? _All _of the tamers come every year and the same place at the same time, you're supposed to be here! It isn't a reunion if you're not there too!" I couldn't understand, I'd expect Rika to be the last person to turn down this event. Sure she didn't like parties but she loved Renamon, how could she do this-

"Takato, look... We've been doin' the same little party for nine years straight. Ten counting today." Her voice rang clear and firm from the phone, and a cold sweat rolled down my neck as I continued to listen.

"The Digimon aren't coming back and we both need to quit kidding ourselves. I hate to say it, but I have more important things in my life to deal with and I can't just stop it to come to a kid-picnic and talk about how 'great' everything was like it was the perfect life. The Digimon are in their world, and we're in ours. It's time to get on with our lives..."

I couldn't believe my ears. Where had all this come from? Did her mom fill her head with all this 'grown-up' and 'real-life' nonsense? Rika would never say that, she'd rather die than give up being a tamer! Why would she say that?

"How could you say that? Renamon wouldn't give up on you!" I snapped, my hands shaking with untold rage. I swear I could feel my heart slamming against my rib-cage painfully I was so worked up.

The phone went silent, and then clicked. She hung up.

Jeri watched from the other side of the room as I re-dialed her number and tried to get Rika back on, but she never picked up the phone. On the 13th attempt the phone stopped going through completely, Rika probably turned it off. _'No... please, don't give up, don't give up... They'll come back, they always pulled through at the end...' _Tears caused my eyes to burn, and I swallowed hard, my mouth suddenly dry.

I slammed the phone down, my fingers curling around the desk until my knuckles turned white. "S-She just _ditched _us. Rika doesn't think the Digimon will come back, she's wrong though. They will. Guilmon promised..."

_"We'll play again soon.. won't we Takato?" _Those were the last words Guilmon ever said to me. And I'd be damned before I ever doubted Guilmon, he'd come one day, maybe not for another 10 years, but he would come. There wasn't a trace of doubt in my mind.

The oven started to beep as it showed the bread was done.

I opened the door and the delicious smells of the bread made my mouth water, and one of the Guilmon shaped breads seemed to smile at me happily. _'Rika's wrong. I know you.'_

"Don't worry guys." I murmured, pulling the tray of freshly-baked bread out. "I haven't given up. I know you'll come back."


End file.
